


Asking For Help

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene needs Sherlock's help with a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #110](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2023063.html?thread=24755095). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

Sherlock Holmes is bored.

Outside the streets are sprinkled with light summer rain. Inside the wall is peppered with bullet holes.

“Oi, brainiac!” Hunt hollers. “You gonna take this case or what?”

Sherlock gives a lazy flick of the wrist. “Convince me.”

Hunt’s glare turns hot and his fists clench.

“If you’re spoiling for a fight, I would remind you I’m armed.”

“And I’ll shove that pathetic excuse for a weapon where the sun don’t shine!”

Sherlock cocks his head. “If this is how you normally operate, no wonder you’re having trouble. Come on, I’ll show you how it’s done.”


End file.
